It will give you wings
by nutmeg17
Summary: One shot. A slightly cheesy story about christmas with the winchester boys and a human Cas, during his first christmas Dean is determind to make Cas smile but a joke present does the opposite now Dean has things to fix and feelings to finally admit xxx


**This is just a little one shot of Dean's attempt to make Cas smile on his first human Christmas ^_^ warnings- think this story very cheesy lol but it was fun to write so,**

**hope you enjoy please review and tell me what you think xxx**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Cas"

Dean told the ex-angel whilst beaming a smile and handing him a present. Cas smiled a rare smile in thanks and excepted the gift. As he did he joined the brothers, up to this point his was standing in the corner and was willing to go back there if Dean hadn't gestured to sit with them so Cas sat on a chair opposite.

"Thank you Dean, but I am afraid I haven't got you or Sam a present."

Both the boys looked at each other and shrugged they hadn't expected anything.

"That's alright Cas." Sam reassured the angel.

"Yeah, but I thought you would be really into Christmas, you know being an angel and everything."

"I'm not an angel anymore Dean. And I don't believe in Christmas." This received a hesitant laugh form the boys, and waited for more. But as Cas was Cas and he never expanded on the bare minimum of what he said.

"Why?"

"Because it's a holiday that man created, it has been tarnished with consumerism and lost all meaning; angels don't need one day to remember Christ. At any rate he wasn't born on the 25th of December."

"Seriously?"

Dean was completely shocked and amazed at the pretty well known fact. This made Sam smirk at his older brother's ignorance.

"Well Cas if you don't believe in Christmas you should give the present back." Dean teased and Cas' reaction was that of a 5 year old, his grip of the small badly wrapped gift tightened as he moved it towards himself, making Sam and Dean laugh. "Open it then."

Cas did so, he had enough strength to resist the urge to wildly rip it open this was after all his first Christmas present. But Cas was good at resisting urges he thought; whilst looking over at Deans smiling face as he handed his brother a present and got one in return.

"Here you are Sammy. Thanks."

The smile grew on Dean's face which lit up like a child. Dean secretly loved Christmas and presents, presents mostly. But he and Sammy never really celebrated the holidays, but Cas disserved a Christmas at least one. So they brought some cheap fairy lights and a small tree and badly decorated the motel room. Cas was most grateful and was touched by the boys efforts.

When Cas was done he was looking at the small blue and grey can in his hand, he seemed confused, with his head tilted with baffled blue eyes he stared at Dean. The elder Winchester could feel his angels burrowing into his skull so stopped undoing his present and looked back.

"Yes Cas?"

"I do not understand my present."

"It's red bull. Red bull gives you wings. You'll be an angel again in no time."

Dean smirked he thought he was hilarious whilst Sam covered his face with his hands, yes joke presents were good, but were lost on Cas and this one just seemed a little far.

"I see." Cas' voice was meek and quiet, Dean had not intended to hurt Cas, on the contrary he wanted to he him smile.

"Cas, it was just a joke."

"Well I'm glad when you thought of an insensitive and cruel joke you thought of me. Excuse me."

With that Cas got up and left closing the door behind him. His words cut deep into Dean he did not think the joke as cruel not in the slightest. It was just a joke. Sam looked over at Dean and shook his head.

"What dude, it's called a joke"

"For you, but there is such a thing as a line man. That was the equivalent of someone giving you devil horns or me fake blood."

"I suppose I didn't think of that. Sorry. I just wanted him to smile and have a good time at Christmas. I'd better go after him."

Dean left too and it didn't take long to catch him up. Without his angel mojo to zap him around the world in the blink of an eye, Cas was easy to keep tracks on;

"Cas wait up!"

Cas turned he was angry and had tears pouring from his bright wild blue eyes and fell onto his red cheeks, were dark stubble scattered over his face.

"You see, I can't even go to the beach or the dessert or a mountain, I and stuck here with you! I can't fly. I want my wings back Dean. I want my grace."

"Cas I am so sorry, I just wanted you to smile."

"I do not understand the joke you made. All I now is it pulled my insides and made me feel sick. I hate it; I hate these feeling and emotions at every little thing! I can't cope with it. They are complicated, dark and hurt like hell!"

"But there are good things to being human."

"Dean there's sadness,"

"There's joy,"

"Anger,"

"Laughter,"

"Hate,"

"…puppies,"

Dean then smile an obvious fake toothy smile trying again to make Cas smile. Cas simply looked at him and said quietly, voice quaky and it was painful for Dean to hear such a heartbreaking tone come from his lips.

"There is pain"

"…love. There's always love Cas."

"I hate love. I never understood those feelings as an angel. Now there are impossible to live with as a human."

"You felt love?"

"I always felt love Dean. It wasn't until I became human that I understood what the pining in my gut was, this pull of my stomach they way my heart races, and how my body heats and tingles when you were around."

"Me?"

"You talk about love but you've never experienced such an emotion. Love can drive you mad, but I can't bloke it out like I could as an angel. Dean I just want my wings."

"I know how love feels Cas, believe me I know." Dean stepped towards Cas and stroked his cheek and wiped away a lone tear that fell. "I'm sorry about inside I just wanted you to smile, I want to see you happy. I'm sorry. I know you miss your wings, but there are so many things worth being a human for. Trust me."

"Like what?" Cas spat the words with disbelief and anger. With Dean's hand still placed on Cas' cheek he moved in even more, until he was very close. Cas was unsure of what he was doing and what he was expected to do, so moved back as well this made Dean smirk. It wasn't until they hit a wall did they stop and Cas had no were else to go.

"Like this," Dean whispered and lent into Cas placing his lips on Cas' and pressed softly a little nervous as to the reaction, he was about to pulled away when felt Cas kiss back moving him lips slowly against Dean's. When Dean pulled away, Cas chased his lips slightly with his own.

"So, can you forgive me?" Cas didn't answer, not with words anyway he pulled Dean towards him and their lips collided clumsily in a heated kiss. When they parted again Cas could not control the smile that spread across his face. "There's the smile I was looking for."

Dean spoke softly as he ran his lips down Cas' cheek and over his lips. Dean lent and placed a loving kiss on Cas' cheek before taking his hand and leading him away form the wall. He laced their fingers together he kissed Cas' hand and opened the motel room door to fine Sam standing hand on hip, with a bitch face that completely consumed all his features.

"Dude what the hell! What did I say about the line!"

Sam shouted holding up a vile of fake blood. Dean smile and Cas did too and rested his head on his hunters shoulder, Dean reluctantly let Cas' hand go, both lovers hated the cold feeling the gentle breeze from the motel room caused on their empty hands and exposed palms.

Cas sat on Dean's bed and watched lovingly as the brothers started to argue, Sam shouted Dean joked and shouted back, names were called, but they ended up play wrestling as Dean told Sam about him and the angel, this confused Cas especially considering the anger Sam vented as they entered, it was clear he still had a lot to learn.

When the brothers had finished, Sam turned to Cas and held out his hand and Cas stood and shook it. Cas was slightly taken back by Sam's words;

"You break my brother's heart and I will stab you in the face." Cas laughed slightly but understood the serious meaning behind it and agreed to the deal.

Sam went of to the fridge to spike the eggnog even more. Cas looked over at Dean who was fiddling with the old crappy TV. Cas went over and tapped him on his shoulder and when the hunter spun around, Cas put his arms around him. Dean eagerly hugged back those moments of contact were a rare treat, fortunately that were becoming more frequent the longer he was human.

"Merry Christmas Dean."

"Merry Christmas Baby."

Cas picked up the can Dean gave him and smile softy, turning to Dean with love in his eyes.

"I appreciate the effort." Cas told him gesturing to the can in his hands.

"You might not be angel, but you're still the most angelic beautiful and pure person I have ever met. I love you."

"I have always loved you Dean." Dean kissed Cas again whilst holding him tight in his arm not willing to let him go,

Sam looked up holding three small glasses of eggnog; they might as well have been shot glasses with the amount of vodka Sam added. But when he saw the lovers embrace he stuck his head back into the fridge.

It wasn't long before Sam's face was getting frightfully cold so decided they had enough of alone time for a while and rejoined them with the glasses. They each took one and looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas."

They clanked their glasses and drank, many faces were pulled they had not been expecting such a kick. As they settled back down on the sofa they turned up the TV to watch a Christmas carol, they really couldn't get away from work Sam thought to himself. Dean was sitting in the middle of Cas and Sam and had his arm around Cas who lent into him with his hand on his chest. Dean hadn't been so relaxed in such along time.

"I don't need my wings."

"What?"

"You make me feel like I'm flying, I don't know why."

"It's called love baby."

"But it doesn't hurt."

"I'm going to keep it that way, and never make you never have to stop flying."

Cas and Dean went red upon hearing the corny line he came out with and Sam added a little snigger to this, but it got ignored as what Dean said was indeed corny it was at the same time cute and the perfect thing to say to make Cas smile.

Dean kissed Cas' forehead and held him tight as they watched the rest of the film and enjoyed Christmas together as a family.

* * *

Apologies to those that choked on all the cheese this story contained lol

**I hope you enjoyed it though xxx if you did then please review ^_^**


End file.
